Information processing systems, such as systems that include cloud computing infrastructure, are complex systems that comprise large numbers of physical and virtualized compute devices, storage devices, network devices, layers, applications, and logic. More specifically, a cloud computing infrastructure is configured to enable ubiquitous, convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, and services) that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort or service provider interaction.
Although consistent system performance is typically one of the design goals for an information processing system, almost every system suffers unexpected performance degradation. However, getting to the root cause of the performance degradation can be challenging, especially when the information processing system is a production system that is in use by an end-user (e.g., client or customer of a provider of the cloud computing infrastructure).